Sam Won't Say She's in Love
by Your Secret Valentine
Summary: DxS My head is screaming get a grip, girl! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out! [Songfic]


**Sam Won't Say She's in Love**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Danny Phantom. I do not own the song "I Won't Say I'm In Love."

* * *

--Sam POV-- 

I took a deep breath. _'This is it,' _I thought. _'No turning back.' _I looked behind me at my friend, Tucker. He smiled reassuringly at me and I smiled back. I looked next to me at Valerie. She saw my worried expression and smiled at me.

"You'll do fine." she whispered. "Just focus on the song, not the audience." I could only nod and look down at my shoes. I was wearing a black dress that reached my knees, with a slight slit on the side. My shoes were black ballet shoes I borrowed from my mom. Valerie wouldn't allow me to wear my boots. But these were comfy too...

Valerie had on a green dress that matched her eyes. It was like mine, only in green. Her shoes were high heels and they were sea greenish. I could tell they were killing her.

"And now," Mr. Lancer's voice boomed over the microphone. "Sam Manson and Valerie Gray preforming, "I Won't Say I'm in Love." Clapping was heard and we walked on stage. I looked on the side of the stage and nodded to Tucker.

The stage went pitch black and the music came on. I took the mike as the spotlight shone on me.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the agrivation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that"_

The spotlight shone on Valerie and she started singing from the side of the stage.

_"Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of"_

She walked over to me and I felt everyone's eyes on me as I sang,  
_  
"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no"_

I shook my head and she sang back,

_"You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh"_

I smiled as she spun around me, her heels clicking  
_  
"It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love"_

I sang softly, spinning in and Valerie caught me, spinning me more

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out"

I spun out of her grip and walked around her.  
_  
"My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!""_

I put a hand on my hip, and sighed.

_"You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'"_

I rolled my eyes. She sang louder  
_  
"Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?"_

She walked around the back of the stage and I turned. 

"Woah  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no"

She smirked. _"Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love"_

I did spins across the stage, my hair twirling around me.

"You're way off base  
I won't say it"

I shook my head and sang sharper,_ "Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love _

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no"

_"Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!"  
__  
"The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love"  
__  
"You're doing flips read our lips you're in love" _

"You're way off base  
I won't say it"  
_  
"Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love"_

We sang to the tune perfectly and we danced around. Singing the last lines before, we walked to meet each other, looking at one another challengingly.

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no"

We walked closer to each other.

_"Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!"_

We got closer and I sang louder._  
"The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love"_

I started to sing softer.

"Ooooooh  
At least out loudI won't say I'm in...love"

I finished off the last line and Val chimed in.

_"Sha la la la la la..."_ and I sighed. The music ended and we faced the audience.

There was silence and then someone clapped. I looked in closely and saw it was Danny. I grinned at him. Soon, everyone else chimed in. Valerie and I looked at each other. We giggled, joined hands, and bowed. Walking off stage, we met up with Danny. I smiled at him.

"I'm gunna go..." Valerie started. "Somewhere not here..." and she ran off, leaving us alone. I turned to face him.

"So..." he started nervously.

"So..." I mocked. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me toward him.

"You won't say you're in love?" Danny asked teasingly. I smirked and leaned in, our lips meeting. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled away.

"Well, now I will." He grinned that grin that made my heart melt and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you," I whispered into his shoulder.

"I love you too," he whispered back and pulled me back into a kiss. We heard cheers and pulled away, blushing. We were met with Valerie, Tucker, and other kids cheering.

"FINALLY!" someone yelled, causing us to laugh. Danny grabbed my hand and we ran down the stairs, through the halls, and outside the school. We stopped and Danny turned to me.

He dropped my hand and instead, held out his other one to me. I smiled as he asked, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may." I took his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck. Danny smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder.

Suddenly, I snapped my head up and pushed my lips into his. Danny seemed shocked but returned it. Pulling away, he asked, "Not that I'm complaining but what was that?" I grinned at him.

"Just...seeing if it was real," I said as we swayed together. He smiled mischievously.

"Well, _I_ want to see if it's real." Danny told me and kissed me for the fourth time that night. _'Oh, I so owe Valerie for this,' _but the thought left my mind as I kissed him back.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was me on an impulse to write a songfic. Sorry if it sucks. The song fits Sam but I'm not sure if I can write it well. Please review. Flames welcome.**


End file.
